


Morning After

by estriel



Series: August Break 2019 [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: I have decided to usethis year's August Breakprompts for daily writing. I am not sure if I will make it every day, or if I will use all these prompts, but it is a fun challenge. The pieces will probably mostly be short.So here goes to an August of Yuzuvier.Today's prompt ismorning light.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to use [this year's August Break](https://www.susannahconway.com/august/) prompts for daily writing. I am not sure if I will make it every day, or if I will use all these prompts, but it is a fun challenge. The pieces will probably mostly be short. 
> 
> So here goes to an August of Yuzuvier. 
> 
> Today's prompt is _morning light_.

Javi remembers many morning-afters. And some of them he doesn’t, since he was still too drunk when he woke up. They were all carbon copies of one another, though. The awkwardness. The vague feeling of guilt. The sneaking out before the other person wakes up. 

This feels different. The morning light that filters in is soft and for once, Javi is not embarrassed when he opens his eyes and sees the very real reminder of what he did last night. The very real, very beautiful, very Yuzu-shaped reminder. 

And so instead of rolling out of bed and leaving, Javi rolls over, nuzzles Yuzu’s nose and wakes him up with kisses.


End file.
